


Did the finger analogy work?

by scarletcarsonK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcarsonK/pseuds/scarletcarsonK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cas have just gotten into a fight about who can be the self-sacrificing one in your relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did the finger analogy work?

“Do you have any idea how—how ridiculous you’re being?” You tried to move a piece of hair out of your face as you yelled at Castiel, but the wind whipped it back right away.  
“I don’t think you understand the meaning of the word,” He hissed back. “You’re acting very childishly, which doesn’t become you at all.”  
Gabriel piped up from the other side of the impala. “Okay, I know Y/N’s the grammar Nazi, but there was something wrong with that sentence.”  
You shot him a glare through the car. Gabriel yelped. “Ow, what the hell? Thine eyes pierceth mine with a fire, Y/N!”  
Cas moved as if he wanted to go around you, but you held out your hand. “Oh no, this isn’t over. You can’t keep sacrificing yourself for other people!”  
There was no light in Cas’ eyes. “I didn’t sacrifice anything because you had to throw yourself in the way again.”  
“In the way?” You laughed humorlessly. “If that stops you from going nuclear, then I’ll do it. I’d do again in a heartbeat, you inconsiderate robot.” You could feel tears starting to cloud your eyes that you tried to ignore. The boys (Gabriel included) were being silent on the other side of the car. This fight had built up for some time.  
Cas’ face was growing pale. “Your judgement is clouded.”  
“By you, angel? I doubt it.”  
Gabriel sighed heavily. “The witty repartee is more than I can take. Y/N,” He held up one of his fingers, “This is you. And this,” he held up his other finger, “is Castiel. Now, see what happens when the Y/N walks up to the Cas?” He held one finger up and said, in falsetto, “Oh Castiel, you’re so brooding and selfless. It puts me in stitches,” He cleared his throat and said, in a deeper voice, “Y/N, you know I am only a lowly angel, feeble compared to anyone…oh, no one in particular…especially Gabriel. Why you chose me as the object of your womanly affections baffles me to this day. However, I must continue to sacrifice myself because it is my heavenly duty as the mightiest heavenly a-hole.” He shoved the two fingers together and started to make syrupy kissing noises.  
You wrinkled your nose. Sam groaned, “Dude, not helping.”  
Cas looked like he wanted to move again, so you closed the distance between the two of you in a single step. “I don’t know what’s wrong,” You whispered at him. He wouldn’t meet your gaze, “Cas, I can’t--” You caught his coat in your hand when he tried to move again. “You’re too good to throw yourself away. The boys need you; Gabe needs you, even…” Your voice cracked. “Goddamn it, Cas,”  
His smile made your throat clench. “You can’t even say it.”  
“That I love you?” You hated how desperate your voice sounded, but there was no avoiding the panic that Cas’ “selfless” actions had done to your core. “Don’t you know?” You sighed when he wouldn’t look at you. “Cas, is that what this has been about?”  
His heavy stare told you enough. So, you tipped his chin so that you could look at his eyes. “I didn’t know how to say it, to give it justice, you big dummy.” You leaned forward and kissed him lightly. His whole body seemed to relax and tense at the same time. He wound his fingers deep into the net of your Y/H/C hair, and the kiss started to deepen. It was as if you were all alone and Gabriel and Sam weren’t making nervous gagging noises off in the distance.  
“Hey, Y/N, what’re you doing to my pal Cas over there? It looks like you’re giving a real oral examination.”  
Just before you could raise out your middle finger in his direction, Cas pulled you even closer and all breath left your body.   
“You love me?” He growled as you tried, in vain, to gulp some air.  
“Do you love me?” You grinned back at him, but his stare just caused the laugh to leave you. All other thoughts in your head fell silent, and you lost all desire to be cutesy. “Yes,” You breathed.  
Cas closed his eyes. “Say it.”  
“I love you, Castiel.”   
From behind the car, Gabriel whistled. “About damn time. Did my finger analogy work?”  
You looked up at Cas and smiled before he leaned in to kiss you again.


End file.
